Wishbringer
by flareingfira
Summary: Roxas see sees a girl named Naminé at school always smiles at him but, never talks to him. Soon he gets a little obessed over her. So obessed that he stalks her home.Yes it does have a summary. NxR


Chapter One: Who Knew?---------------------------------------------------

By: Flareingfira Fan fiction: Wish-bringer  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
Notes: Takes place in Twilight Town. There're around 15 or so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew?

Everything is beginning to make sense. The fog is finally clearing as the pieces of the puzzle begin to interlock with each other and the picture slowly begins to reveal itself.

So this is how it feels to know that your entire life was carefully and skilfully I might add, planned by a council of fate that wants you to join them in there goal to wipe out competition. Whoever that was. But she was trying to warn me this whole time. Those moments when we where laughing and talking. I never knew that curiosity could get a guy in so much trouble. My desperation got me too involved with this whole problem.

Once again….

Who knew?

Now I just have to watch the Wish-bringer fulfill her duty in order to finish the contract with _them._ Yes, _them _. A bunch of backstabbers. Now it's up to her to decide…---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our school, Twilight High, was home to numerous throngs of interesting charismas and personals. Really. There was the notorious three. A group of school bullies who love to torment people. Consisting of Fuu, Rai and of course their leader, Siefer. It seemed to me the two followers were just charmed by siefer. Only to finds two weeks later that the big bad boy had adorable little gifts that were sent to him by his dear grandmother. One of the many spiffy little items included a stuffed bunny toy which he hugged for hours in public. Since Fuu and Rai didn't want to make Seifer look bad, they did it too. Now it's a fashion statement for the three.

But Fuu is a different personality on her own. She is a one word wonder. She truly is. But the one trait that makes everyone shiver is that she is known to have blood stains on her teeth and seems all peachy about it. This happens every Thursdays and the odd Fridays.

But aside from the other abnormalities, there's this one that that never seizes to amaze me. Her.

She was always places and didn't seem to have friends but she was an orchid in the field of roses. She always had a different aura around her. Whenever our eyes met in the hall or something, she would give me this smile so honest and gentle yet it made me want to hide my face. Her snow blonde hair and her angelic complexion….ah... they were something alright. Each time I looked at her and she gave me that smile, I just wanted top know so much about her but I didn't want to either. Eventually I got obsessed. I admit it. My friends think I'm a love struck fool.

"_Roxas, I heard her name was Naminé." Pense informed me yesterday._

"_You did?" _

"_So are you going to tell us why you're not talking to her? Especially when you love her." Hayer teased._

"_Do not!" I said._

"_There he goes again with his rejection." Olette rolled her eyes._

Now I was going to follow her home. That's how desperate I was. Everyday, I wanted to learn so much about her. But I don't know why. Now, my mission can only start once the bell rings.

_Tick Tock_

It was just ten seconds from bell time. I was twitching and so anxious as soon as it reached three. Soon enough (It felt like ten minutes) the bell rang. I jumped from my seat and made myself to my locker. I quickly packed the important books and binders but pretended I was still packing. Soon enough my friends came along and invited me for a treat at the ice cream parlour.

"I'm kinda busy today. You know lots of Homework. Hehe…" I turned around to hide my lie. At that moment, I spotted her, giving me her signature smile….. Again. This time I shyly smiled back as she walked towards the entrance. This was my queue.

"Well, there she goes again Roxas, aren't you going to do anything." Hayner insisted once again teasing me.

"Quit buggin' me." I could feel myself blushing when I said this.

"Well are you coming with us or what?" Olette asked

"Not today."

"Are you sure?" Pense joined the conversation licking his ice cream.

"Positive." I was trying to see past my friend to see where she was.

"Fine, have fun doing whatever you're doing." And with that they were gone.

At this time the halls were practically empty. I packed up my things and went to look for her. After a few good minutes I found her at the park talking to my little brother: Sora. I sat on a bench and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So how was your day at school?" she was seated a few metres behind me on the grass talking to him. I didn't quite get why my brother knew her and I did not.

"It was fun, Naminé!" Sora the five year old exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Why so?" Naminé spoke in an angelic tone. I finally heard her voice. In my head I was jumping for joy.

"Well…..Today I met a girl named Kairi."

"That's interesting."

"Oh, Naminé I got something for you." he took something out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Why thank you. It's a beautiful little card." she gave a warm hug. I could see my brother blushing. That's when he saw me.

"Look! There's my brother. Naminé, do you want to see him."

"You mean meet him?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, okay then."

"Hey were did he go?"

There was no way I was going to show myself. It would blow my cover. So I ran and hide behind the nearest tree.

"I guess he's gone."

"See you later then Sora." She ruffled up his hair and got up and headed for the pathway out. I waited a few minutes before I tailed her again. Just when I started to walk, Sora came and greeted me.

"Hey! There you are, I was looking for you." he said rather cheerfully.

"Oh….I had to tie my shoelaces."

"You're a really bad liar."

Wow, I thought, he caught that one. I quickly glanced at the clock tower watch and ran

"See you later!" I yelled at him while heading after her direction.

At last I caught up to her. She was slowly walking with her white canvas bag apparently humming.

Using my knowledge from spy movies and videogames, I used whatever I could to hide behind incase she turned back. I accidentally stepped on an empty water bottle.

With that I hid behind a garbage can, hoping that she would not notice me there.

I assumed she didn't see me. She just turned around and walked of. _Roxas, this is an insane idea; at least try not to mess up on it. _We walked and walked for hours. Some where around the middle she stopped looked around. We were at the outskirts of town at the moment, standing behind a damaged wall with a hole that lead to the Twilight Woods. She entered the woods and kept walking forward. I guess I had to follow her, so I did. I made a few noises but she didn't turn. Did she know that she was being followed? I hope not.

At last out of the trees we came upon an abandoned mansion. Yes, I remember this place, my brother and I played here and got in trouble for it because he fell down a trap door. So why would she come here? Things were getting even more interesting. Naminé then went to the close gates. They instantly opened for her. Weird. She steeped on the porch and looked around, however not behind her and then said something so vague.

"Okay Kairi, is it okay to go in? I thought so too." she questioned and someone answered and walked into the mansion. I was just standing there trying to make some logic out of this.

_Kairi? Wait a minute, didn't Sora meet a girl named Kairi at school. I don't see a five year old girl anywhere. Neither did I hear her anyone answer. Was she talking to herself? That's……. strange. _I just stood there wondering what to do next. Suddenly a voice came into my head. It sounded a lot like my own, but a little different.

_What was that all about Roxas? You better get home before you're in really big trouble._

While walking to my place I was thinking to myself.

_Naminé, she's very interesting. I think I should an even closer eye on her now. Really._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

That was only the beginning of a whole new secret that I was never to wind myself into. But I got dragged along anyways and this is how my story goes.

_End of Chapter One_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Well this is my first independent fan fiction. So please do read and review! You my know me when I wrote some comedies with my sister, Kiwiri.: She lives with me, Roxas a.k.a. Roxina (I think that's what we named it anyways.) and much much more.


End file.
